Private Room/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to the Private Room. Gallery The Office & Other Private Room.gif|Full Animated View. 550.png|The Private Room when you run out of power. Fredbear Plushie.png|Fredbear Plush. PosterBaby2.png|Circus Baby and her Bidybab's Poster as seen in the Private Room, saying "Celebrate!" referencing the FNaF 1 & 2 "Celebrate!" poster in the office. Maxresdefault.jpg|FNaF 4 1983 keypad easter egg. PrivateRoomMap.png|The map of the Private Room. Private RoomButtonSL.gif|The button used to open and close the doors. 1907.png|The first image that appears on the monitors when the player types "1983" on the keypad, showing the bedroom, closet, and left & right doors. 1908.png|The second image that appears on the monitors when the player types "1983" on the keypad, showing the Plushtrap hallway. 1909.png|The third image that appears on the monitors when the player types "1983" on the keypad, showing the bed and the Freddy plush. PrivateMonitor.gif|The Monitor you use in the Private Room and Breaker Room. Monitor-Sister Location.gif|The monitor used in the breaker room and private room, delayed. PrivateRoomdoorL.gif|Left door from the Private room closing and opening. PrivateRoomVentCentralLoop.gif|Vent door from the Private room closing and opening. Private RoomdoorR.gif|Right door from the Private room closing and opening. 4g7n0c28jk12 kindlephoto-159352919.jpg|The secret map brightened showing 2 secret rooms; the Scooping Room and the Private Room. VentDifferences.gif|The differences in the Custom Night & Fake Ending Vents. UnknownStatic.gif|Camera Static. CameraStatic.gif|Jumpscare Static. 2442.png|The Oxygen meter used in Custom Night. Power.png|The Power indicator. Usage.png|Usage Meter. A.M..png|A. M. 581.png|Monitor flip action. 2303.png|Lobit's letter "L" 2304.png|Lobit's letter "O" 1887.png|Usage Icon. PowerNumber.gif|Power Number. 1889.png|Power and Oxygen % Icon ---- Night 5 Cam01LeftHall.png|Left Hallway (Cam 01) Cam02RightHall.png|Right Hallway (Cam 02) Cam03Empty.png|Left Closet (Cam 03) Cam04Empty.png|Right Closet (Cam 04) 443.png|The Vent (Cam 05) Cam06Empty.png|Left Main Room (Cam06) Cam07EmptyR.png|Right Main Room (Cam 07) Cam01LHall1Ennard.png|Ennard in Left Hallway (Cam 01) TheFinalHours.png|Ennard in Right Hall (Cam 02) Cam03Ennard.png|Ennard in Left Closet (Cam 03) Cam04Ennard.png|Ennard in Right Closet (Cam 04) Enventing.png|Ennard in Cam 05 (First Stage) EnnardVent2.png|Ennard in Cam 05 (Second Stage) Ennard-cam05.jpg|Ennard in Cam 05 (Second Stage,Brightened) Cam06Ennard.png|Ennard in Left Main Room (Cam 06) Ennard in CAM 07.png|Ennard in Right Main Room (Cam 07) 1270.png|Ennard in the left hall, staring at the player in the Private Room. 1269.png|Ennard in the right hall, staring at the player in the Private Room. EnnardTravel..gif|Ennard traveling in the Private Room vent. ---- Custom Night 2488.png|The Controlled Shock button that appears in Custom Night only. ProjectCustom.JPG|Funtime Freddy in the Private Room, for the second teaser for Custom Night. Custom Night.JPG|BidyBab and Bon-Bon in the Private Room vent. 2308.png|Bidybab in the Vent (First Stage) 2309.png|Bidybab in the Vent 2 (Second Stage) 2310.png|Bidybab in the Vent (Third, Final Stage) IMG 0480.GIF|Bidybab in Private Room vent, animated. GaseousCNVent.png|Empty Vent. 2307.png|Funtime Freddy in the left closet. 2306.png|Funtime Freddy in the right closet. LovingOxygen.gif|Minireenas trying to drain the player's oxygen (Click to animate). Minireenas... evaporating....gif|Minireenas evaporating after a controlled shock is administered (Click to animate). Electrobab Left.gif|ElectroBab in the left closet, draining the player's power. Electrobab Right.gif|ElectroBab in the right closet, draining the player's power Closed.png|Pirate's Cove closed. 2312.png|Funtime Foxy peeking out of Pirate's Cove. FuntimeCove.png|Funtime Foxy slowly coming out of Pirate's Cove. 2314.png|Funtime Foxy about to rush to the office. Gone.png|Funtime Foxy Gone. PrivateCove.gif|Funtime Foxy emerging from the Private Room's Cove in Custom Night. Funtime Foxy's Changing Floor.gif|Funtiem Foxy's Floor changing everytime it moves. YenndoCN.png|Yenndo in the player's office. Yenndooffice.gif|Yenndo in the office, animated. Bonnet just walkin' through.gif|Bonnet walking in the player's office. Bonnet ded.gif|Bonnet ducking down, about to jumpscare the player. This also happens when you click Bonnet's nose. BonnetInoffice.PNG|Bonnet in the Office. Bonnet and Minireena in the Office.jpeg|Bonnet and Minireena 2 in the office together. Minireenas Cover Screen.png|Two of Minireena 2 covering the player's screen. Proomcnight.JPG|Three of Minireena 2 covering the player's screen. Monitorbit.png|Lolbit appearing on the monitors. LOLbit.png|Lolbit's intermission. Oxygen Depletion.png|The Oxygen Depletion texture. TheWarningSign.png|The Warning sign used for knowing if the Minireenas or Electrobab are draining oxygen/power. Category:Galleries